


Gone Wrong

by BlueBoi



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandoned Family, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Artemis is White Rabbit, Assassins, Atlantis, Clones, Court of Owls, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Evil M'gann M'orzz, Experiment gone wrong, Flash Experiment, Gen, Green Martians, Helping, I would tag it as Major Character Death but he never stays dead, Kaldur'ahm is Manta, Martians, Murder, No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paralysis, Past Brainwashing, Project Cadmus, Superboy is in Cadmus, Superman clone, Talons, The League of Assassins (DCU), The Light, Wally West is Flashdrive, White Martians, but im not going to because im mean, my friend wants me to tag ravioli
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBoi/pseuds/BlueBoi
Summary: What if Bruce was never at the circus that day?What if Wally's attempt to gain speed had failed?What if Artemis left with Jade all those years ago?What if Superboy was never saved from Cadmus?What if M'gann never met J'onn?What if Kaldur was raised by his father?What would have happened if everything had gone wrong?
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Jade Nguyen, Barry Allen & Wally West, Iris West & Wally West, Kaldur'ahm & Black Manta, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor, M'gann M'orzz & M'comm M'orzz, Mary West & Wally West, Minor or Background Relationship(s), No Romantic Relationship(s), Rudolph West & Wally West, Tim Drake & Wally West, William Cobb (DCU) & Dick Grayson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 74





	1. That was the day

  
Dick watched them fall. He watched them go down down down until the sound of them hitting the ground reached his ears, then it all went black.

Dick never got time to grieve before he was strapped to a table by a man who claimed to be his great grandfather, being injected with something that made everything hurt.

Dick had grinned as he stood above Zucco's dead body. He watched the blood flow from a slash across his neck. His parents' death, finally avenged.

He cried when he felt his past slipping away, lingering memories left in his mind. A warm smile, a strong hug and something about a robin.

He screamed when he was put in the cryo-chamber for the first time. It was so cold, he could feel everything in his body shutting down. _So very cold_.

Talon was all that remained of what once was the boy. A weapon that lived only to serve the court.

 _That was the day_ Dick Grayson died and the _Gray Son of Gotham_ was born.

* * *

Wally always loved the Flash, so you can imagine how elated he was when he found out his Uncle Barry was the scarlet speedster. His happiness only increased when he found the experiment that gave him his powers written in the notebook he found in the garage. So he did what any kid, desperate to be like his idol, would do, he recreated the experiment in an attempt to gain his uncles speed and maybe even work with him.

But when he woke up in the hospital, something told him that would never happen. The doctors came in and told him he had nearly died, and that there'd be permanent consequences. The explosion had slammed him into a wall, causing severe damage to his spine. He was more or less paralyzed from the waist down. Wally broke down.

His parents came in, telling him they were sorry. The nurse came in, telling him he would have to stay hospitalized for at least two months while he recovers. He barely paid attention. He just felt numb. Until his uncle came in, Barry said that he was stupid for putting himself in danger like that, but....there was a but, if he still wanted to help him after he was discharged, maybe, just **maybe** he could.

 _That was the day_ Wally West stopped dreaming about working with the Flash, because now, he was _Flashdrive_

* * *

"We have to keep this family from falling apart!" Artemis cried to her older sister, she was leaving. Jade couldn't stay at home with their dad while their mom was in prison. She originally intended to leave her little sister behind. But then she turned back, and her sisterly instincts kicked in

"Then come with me"

"Dad will come after us...."

"Let him. We'll disappear like the Cheshire Cat"

And that was that. The two sisters left the house, bags on their shoulders, hand in hand. They trained together, picking corresponding alias', they became an unstoppable duo.

 _That was the day_ Artemis Crock became the woman she is today, _White Rabbit_

* * *

You are the Superboy, a Genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish,to destroy him should he turn from the light

You are the Superboy, a Genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish,to destroy him should he turn from the light

You are the Superboy, a Genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish,to destroy him should he turn from the light

You are the Superboy, a Genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish,to destroy him should he turn from the light

You are the Superboy, a Genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish,to destroy him should he turn from the light

 _That was the day_ Kon-el was never freed from Cadmus, all he ever will be is a _Clone_

* * *

M'gann tivd fk lm Nzih drgs svi orggov yilgsvi, M'comm. Yfg, yvrmt Dsrgv Nzigrzmh, gsv gdl lu gsvn dviv zodzbh glinvmgvw yb gsv Tivvmh. M'comm hgllw fk uli svi, yfg hsv dzh xlmermxvw gszg gsv kilyovn xlfow yv hloevw drgslfg erlovmxv. Fmgro lmv wzb, gsvb dviv hdzinvw yb z tilfk lu Tivvmh, gsvb dviv tlrmt gl sfig svi yilgsvi, hsv szw gl hglk gsvn. Hsv gfimvw rmgl z yvzhg zmw proovw gsvn zoo, vevm gsv xldziwh gszg girvw gl ifm. Rg dzh grnv gl kfg z hglk gl gsrh. Gltvgsvi, gsv gdl lu gsvn hgzigvw z ivelofgrlm, proormt zmb Nzigrzm dsl wzivw hgzmw fk ztzrmhg gsvn. Gsvb wrwm'g hglk fmgro vevi Nzigrzm ivhkvxgvw- ml. Uvzivw gsvn. Fmgro gsvb dlm.

 _That was the day_ M'gann M'orzz truly accepted her role as a _White Marian_

* * *

Kaldur is and always will be loyal to his father, he raised him, trained him. Today came the day for him to meet The Light, he had already proved himself countless times in the past. They were suspicious at first due to his young age, but his father assured them that he was the best of the best. 

Together, they attacked Poseidonis to retrieve the Starro creature but their attempts were thwarted by Aquaman and his sidekick Aqualad. They had failed but a new opportunity would soon arise.

The day came when he received a matching suit to that of his fathers, though he didn't need any sort of water breathing technology as an atlantean, opposed to his human father. He chose a name and joined the ranks of Black Mantas second in command.

 _That was the day_ Kaldur'ahm took on his role as _Manta_

**_ Those were the days it all went wrong _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how long I'll keep this going but yeah I know it's short I'll try to make the other ones longer
> 
> 'Martian' Translation:  
> M'gann M'orzz grew up on Mars with her little brother, M'comm. But, being White Martians, the two of them were always tormented by the Greens. M'comm stood up for her, but she was convinced that the problem could be solved without violence. Until one day, they were swarmed by a group of Greens, they were going to hurt her brother, she had to stop them. She turned into a beast and killed them all, even the cowards that tried to run. It was time to put a stop to this. Together, the two of them started a revolution, killing any Martian who dared stand up against them. They didn't stop until ever Martian respected- no. Feared them. Until they won.


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To say White Rabbit was confused would be a severe understatement. Imagine breaking into someones apartment to kill them, only to find said person already dead and some freak in an owl costume standing over them with a katana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the slow updates, still trying to figure out what kind of drug 2018 me took to get chapters out weekly  
> I also got really caught up watching Trollhunters and a million other shows haha- whoops

It was a simple mission, eliminate some guy in Gotham for the league and report back to them. At least, she expected it to be simple...

"Jayson O'Riely, the Court of Owls has sentenced you to death." she heard a dull voice say as she climbed through the window. She looked at the scene as a short scream rang through the room. Her target, Jayson O'Riely was lying dead on the ground, his throat slit open. Standing above him was a figure dressed in black and gold and some weird owl hood. 

Artemis thought for a moment, Court of Owls? wasn't that some old Gotham nursery rhyme?

**_Beware The Court of Owls, that watches all the time_ **

**_Ruling Gotham from a shadow perch, behind granite and lime_ **

**_They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed_ **

**_Speak not a whispered word of them or they'll send a Talon for your head_ **

Artemis pushed the thought from her head and stepped further into the room "You _bastard_ , you just stole my kill..."

The Owl guy barely spared her a glance, wiping his sword on the carpet and sheathing it on his back as he stepped past her to the window. _Who did this guy think he was,_ she thought. _Wait, was he gonna jump out the window? That's a six story drop! The hell kinda suicidal owl freak assassin is this!?_

The assassin watched as he fell, somehow managing to grab onto the fire escape of the next building over and climb onto the roof. Artemis, still frustrated he did her job for her, moved to follow him. Taking the safer route, of course. She followed closely behind him as he went on his roof hopping escapade, seemingly unafraid of falling. Not that she was either, she'd been doing this for years. Finally, the owl-man stopped in the middle of a roof, 7 buildings past the one they had started in. He began to turn to get a look at her, but the blonde behind him moved faster. Closing the distance between them, she grabbed the top of his head as well and his chin and twisted brutally until she heard a satisfying snap.

"Hopefully that'll teach your damned little owl cult not to interrupt my assassinations." She pulled her hands away, taking his hood with her and watched as his limp body fell to the ground... or at least she should have.

Instead, his head slowly went back into place with a series of sickening cracks. Artemis stepped back as he turned to look at her, dull gold eyes staring into her soul, eerie black veins creeping up his neck, marring sickly, _far too pale_ , skin. What the _hell_ was this guy? The only person that could survive that is Deathstroke and that thing was definitely _not_ Deathstroke, and last she checked he didn't have some weird owl apprentice. Seriously w-

* * *

Talon made its way back to The Court's headquarters, walking through the labyrinth as if it was one straight path instead of hundreds, having memorized the route years ago. It pushed open a set of giant doors, revealing a room that resembled an amphitheater, filled with people in owl masks and ornate clothing. It’s Grandmaster stood at the very front, as if waiting for him, which he was but that's besides the point.

"Gray Son, you're late" His voice was stern, almost questioning.

The assassin got kneeled and bowed it’s head low in respect "Forgive me Grandmaster, there were complications tonight."

"Were you unable to eliminate the target?" The Talon in question raised its head, it was rude to not look at Its Grandmaster when giving a mission report.

"No Grandmaster. The target was successfully eliminated. But there was a girl, I believe she was another assassin attempting to kill them. She seemed angry and attempted to end my life. Her attempt was clearly unsuccessful. I incapacitated her and returned as fast as I could,” was the Talons quick response, it knew what the punishment for failure in killing was, it had faced it many times before. 

"Excellent work, Gray Son."

"Thank you, Grandmaster, I live to serve the court."

Talon could hear the smile behind Grandmaster's porcelain mask as he spoke "That you do."

* * *

"Ah! Batman! I was wondering when you'd show up." 

Commissioner Gordon greeted the Dark Knight as he arrived, smiling when he realized his two partners had come along. "Oriole, Starling, good to see you boys again." In return, he got a curt nod from the oldest, a loud 'Sup Comish!" from Oriole and a smile accompanied by a small wave from Starling. Oriole became Batman's partner 5 years ago, Starling following 2 years later. These two were sweet kids that Jim had immediately grown attached to; he couldn’t find a single thing not to love about them. "Top floor, room 57, you'll see him." The police commissioner stated, ditching the greeting tone for a more serious one.

Batman gave him a curt nod and walked into the apartment building, Oriole and Starling following closely behind.

The trio made their way to the top floor of the building and entered the room. The victim's lifeless body lay dead on the floor, blood from his neck was pooled around him on the floor. 

"Oriole, do a quick sweep of the building. Starling, check the security footage." 

The older of the two nodded and left the room while the other got to work on his wrist computer. In the meantime, Batman searched the room for clues, but whoever did this was good at covering their tracks. All he found was a feather sitting on the man's nightstand. He'd have to identify just what it was back at the cave.

His small investigation was interrupted by his youngest son "The footage was looped, but I don't think it lasted as long as they were expecting." 

Starling showed the screen to him, the video frozen on a picture of the tip of a foot just about to leave the camera's view. "They escaped through the window, doubt they're still there though" he rewinded the footage to show the foot suddenly appearing on the left and quickly moving out of view. 

Batman sighed and put his two fingers to the comm in his ear "we've got everything we need, meet at the car and we'll head back to the cave"

 _"Roger that B."_ came from the other line. Oriole was already in the passenger's side of the Batmobile when they arrived. "Took ya long enough! Find anything?" He had his feet up on the dashboard, something Agent A would kill him for doing if he were here, which, thankfully, he wasn't.

"Only thing left on the scene was a feather. Footage was looped but Starling was able to spot when it returned to normal and caught a foot leaving the camera's range.” Batman turned to face him, “good job son." 

The mentioned partner blushed slightly at the small praise. "It was nothing really"

"Are you kidding? It takes a keen eye to spot that kinda stuff, especially in the dark! Good job Star!"

"I-... Thank you"

Once back at the cave, both boys changed into their civilian clothes, and left Batman to do his research. Starling had opted to curl up by the fire reading peacefully until he was disrupted by an added weight on the couch and a finger poking his face.

"Tim! Timmy! Timbo! Timbit! Timmers! Timber! Timballina! Timon! Tim Possible! Timberlake! Timmy Turner! Timberly!"

Tim groaned and put his book down, shoving his older brother's hand away from his face " _What,_ Jason?!"

"You wanna play the game Bruce got me for my birthday last week?"

"You probably have more experience than I do, and you'll probably always win, so no."

Jason got up and attempted to drag Tim up off the couch, his attempt came up fruitless "C'mon Timmy, it's an adventure game! _And_ its multiplayer! So we'll be working together! The whole reason I got the game was so I could play it with you!"

The younger froze "Wait, seriously? Jay, you really didn't have to!"

"Nope nope! Don't give me that face! You're my little brother Tim, and as much as I love the little pouty face you make and getting to tease you when I win, playing with you is so much more fun"

"...it's a puzzle game isn't it?"

 _"Fine!_ It's a puzzle game! But what I said still stands, so come on!" He finally managed to drag his little brother off the couch and into the game room. Jason sat him on the couch and booted up the TV so they could play.

Bruce found them 3 hours later. A red **'Game over'** flashing on a black screen. Both boys asleep on the couch, Tim with his head on Jason's shoulder and Jason with his head on top of Tim's. Game controllers long forgotten on the floor. The sight was enough to bring a rare smile to the man's face.

**_God he loved his kids._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta say, even though there isn't very many, all the comments make me really happy
> 
> and because I know people will ask, no this fic won't have batcest, Jason and Tim are just really good brothers.


End file.
